Bella and the Demon
by Nueviolet
Summary: Jasper's character was always mysterious, so this story talks about how he felt. How he gets to first meet Bella and the fascination that follows it. Jasper bites Bella, what next...
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously**

_Author's note: Its Jasper's POV and Bella's too. I thought of mentioning both! As a writer I am very much new and hope everyone will cooperate. I found this problem that sometimes things are so clear to me that I don't bother to mention some details of the story. If you think it's confusing, please inform. Thanks you all for reading it and thank you Trish for being my Beta!_

"Seriously?" I heard Alice's chirping from downstairs; sometimes my high-powered hearing pisses me off, as I can't have a quiet moment in my room. So, it simply distracted me from my long-awaited peace-time, I wonder how they can act so normal, while the truth is we are far away from normal…

Climbing down the stairs, I listened to the problem, which caused the fuss. Apparently Edward's mind-reading wasn't working; I wish it was true as I always went far away just to think let alone talking because of his mind-reading capabilities. Yes, I was pretending to be someone I was not, but what could I do, aren't we all pretending?

"Who's this girl?" Rosalie mouthed as I suggested nonchalantly, "Let's hunt her if she is causing you so big problem". I thought my slight comment would match the normal-life they are trying to have but suddenly noticed that every eye in the room was on me. I got the vibe of danger from every heart. Yes, yet another problem of being an Emotion report guy! So I stood there, pretending to be a statue.

It's been ten years with the Cullen family and it feels as if they have always been my family. However, everyone is very talented and kicks the hell out of my life. Like Edward always informs Carlisle when I feel disappointed and Alice sees me killing a human whenever I plan to. As one of my supposed brother is mind-reader and the other sister is future-seer! Seriously? Could life be worse than this?

However, being a vampire….a powerful predator yourself, you can't really stop yourself from following your instincts. It's not my fault I crave for human blood…and there are others who are enjoying their human meals everyday. But I have always been taken by surprise when it comes to my family's feeding habit….as they reject Human blood to live a more cultured human life. And look at my bad luck, I have to share my victim's emotions before killing them….can't even eat in peace!

Coming back from my thoughts I heard Edward moan "See, this isn't funny Emmett that girl is extremely delicious, and when I want to hear her thoughts the most, some defect come up with my mind-reading capability!"

It was funny how everyone gathered in the living room surrounding Edward. To me it looked like a kid had problem with a girl in his class and everyone in the family gathered to resolve it. I have nothing against Edward but that's what it seemed to me like.

"What if she is some other creature blocking my abilities!" I heard Edward add.

"Well, I would like to meet her." I offered thinking about ending this stupid conversation here, "and I could check if my ability works on her!"

I felt the atmosphere of the room to become tensed again, so I quickly added "don't worry, I will be away. I will just access her emotions and see if she is an alien or something" Everyone seemed to be slightly relieved by that avoiding how mocking my words sounded!

The night passed slowly as I waited for the morning and hunted some wild boars as my brothers suggested. It wasn't like I was excited to meet this girl. Edward was just having a crush, I thought, and anyway, he is pampered too much in our family! So, I was checking out this girl in School tomorrow. Staying in a room full of blood was never liked by me, but to keep people from suspecting us, all of us had to join Forks High School.

...

**Morning:**

I am graduating this year but still I managed to convince the office that morning that I wanted first year trigonometry to brush up my basics. To tell the truth I WAS nervous now. Maybe he enhanced it but I did feel the craving for the girl's blood in Edward memory, which was weird. Like everyone else, Edward was very much committed to the non-human diet too, so the girl must be really tasty to make him crave it!

"Bella Swan" the wonder girl of the day had Trigonometry too. Edward informed me that Mike Newton (Bella's classmate) sat beside Bella in Trigonometry and so Edward said it was a good idea to get that place. Emmett punctured Mike's car tire which caused him to be late for the class and I took his place. Mischief was not my thing, and being the attention seeker wasn't either. It was extremely hard for me not to look at the class while I could feel their emotions: mockery, confused, agitated….everything was there. But I silently took my place where I assumed was her seat. The next moment I look up and there she was, Bella Swan.

"Bella was not a usual Girl."

Even before the scent of the blood, I get the emotion of the person near me. I have always been in an atmosphere of emotions, but this one-I never tasted. The emotion was very different, yet serene like it spread a calm fragrance. I was so absorbed that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked up and I involuntary said, "May I". She nodded.

**Bella POV**

This Cullen boy was better than Mike for sure. I really cannot take another class having to sniff my shirt all the time though to check what smelled so bad. Yes, that's exactly how the other Cullen brother acted in Biology!

The Cullen's are supposed to be very introvert as Jessica mentioned in the cafeteria. They are all weird and very pale…I only saw them all once and started having dreams about them. Maybe because I was single at the moment, but who wouldn't want a boyfriend like…the Cullens'. I didn't understand why, but Jessica's babbling pour into my ear and I kept learning how the Cullens behaved, when they moved in Forks, how Carlisle adopted them and how Jasper was graduating this year!

I realized, he is not supposed to be here, he's graduating! I wondered why, but then the thought of Edward came up. He looked awesome but acted like a jerk! I was extremely mad about how he behaved with me previously and I felt like asking Jasper about it. But soon my attention drifted towards his honey blond curls, pale, smooth skin and muscular body. He definitely looked like a Greek God. And his pink lips…

"Isabella, could you solve this problem" the teacher asked and I quickly got out of the Cullen-Angel dilemma. Noticing Jasper's Copy, I saw how behind I was, so I quickly concentrated to catch up.

"So, how are you doing with the Cullen boys?" Jessica asked sheepishly as I met her in Literature, "Everyone is talking about how you and Jasper sat together…." Her babbling went on and I hope she didn't catch me blushing! I mean it was alright… having a crush isn't bad right?

On the other hand I didn't really see Jasper. When the bell rang, he was already gone-to where no one knows.

_A\N: Hope you liked it! Questions and criticisms are mostly welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexplained**

_Author's note: It's a little small, but I wanted the things Jasper felt about Bella to sink in and so didn't add any new event to this chapter. Jasper's POV. Thank you, Trish for your work._

It's not like the room was suffocating (well obviously it was all bloody but apart from that, not the worst atmosphere I have been in) but I still rushed outside slowly enough not to cause any trouble but quickly enough for a human.

It was just a joke, right? I was here just to tease Edward, "I checked out your girl and guess what, my power works on her!" but it was as if SHE had control over my emotions. And after two days of that incident, I am still thinking about it.

What was it? Why is Bella on my mind every minute after that meeting? Why do I keep wishing to attend more Trigonometry classes, even after knowing more than the teacher?

"Just to be with her, to be able to get the fragrance of her emotion." I asked myself.

When I reached home, everybody was waiting to know how it went, but I could hardly say something. I mouthed, "She seemed normal to me" and before Edward could access the cause of my anxiety I fled into woods to think.

The girl I saw that day was a very pale one, almost matching us. Her brunette hair covered her face but I could still see the brown watery eyes that looked beyond the lashes.

I was stunned-not by her beauty; there was something else about her. I sat there like a dumb, simply spell bounded. The 40 minutes of that Trigonometry class kept repeating itself in my head for hours.

I wanted to see her again; maybe because for the first time I met someone whom I didn't want to kill. I could endure a person, not that her presence didn't burn my throat down-it did, to tell the truth Edward was right she was more delicious…..resisting her was impossible, yet I couldn't allow myself to kill her. And for the first time not because of Carlisle, but me.

I tasted every emotion there ever could be…but found only one so different and so such like mine. She and I both led a happy life, to show our family, but were equally empty on the insides. She was the reflection of me in the mirror.

I did want to drain her of blood, but I also wanted to save her….from me…to know how a human was so like me, a vampire!

The pain that filled my soul is incomprehensible. I was a soldier of the Confederate Army when three vampires turned me. Fought a ferocious life over a century and a half….where killing was the main objective.

I was sure sunlight-the light of happiness would never touch me….. That's when my friend and I escaped the coven and wondered. Alice claims to have a vision about me. She was the one to find me and take me to Carlisle.

It was solely Carlisle for whom I am staying with the Cullen family. A vampire who could be so human-like and compassionate I never knew.

But my dark past still haunted me….the marks on my body still remind me about my blood-thirsty life where millions were killed for one to survive. I still crave for blood… could never really adjust with their vegetarian diet, so I quietly drank from humans but that upset Carlisle a lot so I quit.

But this girl has the same hidden pain like me, and I want to find it out more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing Control**

_Author's note: I hope me and my story is welcomed and appreciated! Thanks to the little amount of people who likes my story and to the vast amount of people who are welcomed! I am curious about this chapter, let's see how this goes!_

"Why are you going to school?" Alice's extra-sweet voice chimed in my head as I headed to the garage the fourth morning. I could see her slightly smiling but ignored it.

I was done with waiting and thinking about _her_. I am going to make a move but obviously the tiny and most annoying Alice had to stop me!

"Aren't you supposed to go too?" I muttered keeping it casual.

"Listen, its better if you stay away from that girl. I saw you.." She started in a serious tone.

But was interrupted by me, "I know what to do….see yaaa!"

I drove away in a happy mood through the green woods. It didn't matter that I had no experience with girls for over a century; I was still handsome, right? I thought and then smiled. Wow, Jasper, you are in an excellent mood today my inner self called out!

"Shush.." I stupidly told my inner-self. It was just that we are oddly similar and I want to know why, no harm in that, right? I tried to convince myself.

But then pondered over the thought, am I doing the right thing? What did Alice actually see?" Ugrrr, I am probably worrying about it too much. Maybe I am a monster, but everyone has control over themselves.

As a defense mechanism my head reminded me how Bella's blood smelled to me, "Ahhh…" I silently gasped and suddenly I was in the parking lot with Edward beside my car.

Smirking he said, "Hey bro, gosh you seem to want to eat her as much as I want to."

"I won't hurt Bella" The words came out as a reflex action.

"When did I say Bella….?" replied Edward with a grin!

As I began to argue that point he cut in, "Hey, just be careful...You know how long it's been since you were close to a human...What if you can't resist" I heard him say the last part and dreaded it.

I headed towards the building when I saw her on the other side of the park way. "Hi" I mouthed as I strode towards Bella forgetting all the words I had with Edward.

Jessica came just then to talk to her. I stopped mid way as I heard they were planning to go to Seattle tomorrow. Bella gave a sober smile and turned toward her class with Jessica at her side, blabbing as usual.

**Bella POV**

"Did you see Jasper Cullen was coming towards me? I asked Jessica quietly; confused myself, after walking into the building as for some wild reason I felt he could hear us from several feet away.

Though Jasper Cullen wasn't rude to me like his brother, his sudden absence made me feel probably something was just really wrong with me. And now, this morning why was he being so nice?"

Cutting through my words, Jessica sang, "Yess, all Jasper Cullen is gonna do now is COME to you. hehe".

"Fine, I was just imagining things" I muttered to myself.

**Later that day: Jasper POV**

There is no way I will ever get to talk to her at school. I thought banging on my car causing a deep dent as I reached home. There is Alice seeing something, Edward reading something and Jessica in between us…I thought with utter frustration.

Wait….Jessica….Seattle…Tomorrow….Me….Bella….YES!

**Next Day: Bella POV**

It was a nice two hour drive to Seattle. I was enjoying most of it. Well wrong, Jasper's thought didn't make me enjoy it.

I was bored in the fashion boutique and Jessica pulling me out of my imagination just when Jasper Cullen was about to ask me out made me more frustrated.

So, I told Jessica that I would meet her for dinner and strolled off. It was a nice city, unlike Forks as I walked along. I checked out some books but they couldn't take my thoughts off of Jasper, I still think he had something to say.

Why did I just keep wondering how it would feel to walk with Jasper Cullen at this moment?

As darkness swirled above the ground, I noticed myself to be at a very depopulated place. There was even a guy, looking like a mugger, following me.

I was panic-stricken when I was suddenly surrounded …

_A/N: Please review! Or else, I won't know if you like it or not, and I might not continue!_


	4. Chapter 4

** Thirst**

_Author's note: Hi everyone, enjoy another chapter and PLEASE review. This is kind of the turning point of the story, so please review! Thank you Trish, my beta, for working on this chapter!_

**Jasper POV**

"Why am I driving towards Seattle?" I wondered.

Well, I at least know whom I would find in Seattle.

Bella…

And that explained everything. I had to see her, if not at school, somewhere else. And this was the perfect place….no one from my family knew where I was, I had slid right under their noses!

There were humans everywhere, enjoying their weekends-some with little babies, some just gossiping. It was very crowded and looking for someone with just their emotion was tough.

However, I somehow knew that Bella won't be here, she didn't like crowd –like me.

I started to sense Bella on the outskirts of the town. But as I reached near that one emotion, I sensed danger.

I could feel her being terrified, almost scared to death. It was extremely frustrating to know that the one person who could be your friend, who you would save from anything, is in grave danger…and how and from what to save her, you don't know. I couldn't even speed through this crowd!

Anger started to rise as I speed through a dark lane.

Next turn and I saw her- cornered by five men.

I have been through worst situations, where you have to live the emotion of your victim, just before his death. He dreaded you, thinking of you as the worst monster. Him craving to be saved but you can't save him from yourself…

But this was equally worse- the emotions of the men and what they wanted to do to her!

Bella was nothing to me, but I felt disgusted by what the guys felt, just as I felt pity for my victims. I almost wanted to kill myself rather than feeling what the rascals felt. But more than that I wanted to kill THEM.

I saw relief from Bella for me finding her, yet despair too as she felt they would hurt me…

"Look who's here…." The rowdy Wollongong mocked, "SUPERMAN to the rescue".

Their laughter pierced my ears still I restrained myself from….

"Listen dude, stay out of this" the other shouted. The leader of them stepping a final step closer to Bella and I lost it….and I struck.

**Bella POV**

Even being the trouble-seeker, this has been the worst I faced. I was trembling head to toe. My lips and voice was too shaky to even utter, "Jasper, they'll hurt you"

Not like I had any compassion for Jasper Cullen, but he was here to save me –inviting danger on him!

I couldn't see how he could handle five of them yet he did. He moved so fast I couldn't keep track of the fight. Did they already inform Jasper where were they going to hit? I thought looking on to Jasper, who was simply marvelous at the fight!

I sensed his rage radiating from his now shaking body. There was a weird similarity of a rapid animal with him, as if he was out of his mind.

He could have even killed everyone. There was already blood everywhere, the goons badly injured lay on the street, and I felt nausea.

Slowly walking up to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt the already hard muscles tighten under my touch. He was furious.

And he did save me, for as I looked around it was all bloody. Unable to see the scene in front of me, I abruptly hugged him as he turned on his heels as a response to my touch.

My whole body shivered-by wind or fear I don't know!

**Jasper POV**

Charged up, I was almost ready to finish someone off.

I was myself again after so long. I was at the battlefield where the objective is to kill. My rage scared me as I knew something wrong was about to happen.

Just then Bella's warm hand touched my back-her blood running fast through her veins, her heart pounding over her rib cage…human.

I turned slowly, even for a vampire. I was totally taken aback by the swirling emotions of Bella, the blood of the men, delicious wine-like blood of Bella and my own rage.

When she embraced me tightly in her arms, I was lost…wanting to be in her emotional atmosphere for ever and again wanting to drink her blood once and for all….I reached my heaven…

**Bella POV**

Just when I thought there was absolutely nothing to worry about and that my dream man was actually here to rescue me, two sharp canines pierced my neck… and I was on fire, not from the outside but it felt like I swallowed a lump of fire and it ran in my veins rather than blood.

Soon I was drowned in the dark sea of unconsciousness…

_Author's note: Hey, this was the one twist I was waiting for. I hope u like the way it turned out to be. Please give me any suggestions to make it better. Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

** Savior **

_Author's note: I know this could be turned into anything. Personally I really don't know what's going to happen. I let the story flow instead. So let's find out what happens. This Chapter is written from Edward's POV. Some people said it can be hard to follow 2 different POV's so, I am going to keep it simple from now on!_

_Plus, someone asked if Jasper and Alice were together. So here is the answer, no they are not. Jasper never really found his place yet (both in the family and in his new life). That is why he is having such a mess! If you have any other questions, you are most welcome._

_Thank you all for reading my story and liking it and thanks Trish for doing your BETA work! (Oh, one more chapter and end of the story! There are lot of surprises! and I am extremely excited!) _

**Edward POV**

I was sitting idly, flipping through the TV channels on the lazy weekend morning, when I saw Jasper attacking five men and Bella shivering out of fear, instead of regular TV.

"Alice" I mouthed hoping to get an explanation of the bizarre picture in front of me. On Looking at her I understood that it was Alice's vision as she blankly looked forward with terrified expression.

We immediately sprang on our feet when Alice frantically informed, "we only have about 5 minutes in our hand".

We quickly ran to Seattle with our vampiric speed but from then it became hard to avoid people from noticing us.

I could hear only one sentence from Alice's thoughts that matched mine, "We need to stop him, or else he might…." Even WE dreaded to think that he would feed on human again!

When we arrived at the dark lane, the picture was worse.

Jasper was feeding on Bella…

I could sense long-desired satisfaction in Jasper's thoughts; he was completely lost in bliss to notice anything else.

Alice and I had a big struggle in separating Jasper from the dying Bella.

"Edward, u Have to suck out the venom, or else…." Alice muttered in urgency as she held the wild Jasper away.

"How can I…." I thought, but seeing Bella's body in my arms, I HAD to do it.

She was already pale….the transformation process would start if I waited for Carlisle to finish the job. It was probably Alice's thoughts, which cried do me,"You HAVE to" that made me take a last glance at the dying innocent girl whom I, a monster not in control of himself, was about to save.

I quickly sucked the venom out however, it felt like a year passed and ran far away so that I didn't feel the urge to kill her.

In the mean time, Jasper fled. Apparently Alice didn't know where as he didn't decide anything.

Our priority was saving Bella who was drained with blood and was still prone to death.

I let Alice carry her on our return journey as I wasn't sure I could resist her blood after taking it in.

So, I called up Carlisle. Disappointment rang in his voice, but nothing was to done, "Bring her to the hospital, immediately" was all he said.

...

"It's good you brought her just in time. She'll be ok. We just have to make it look like an animal attack" Carlisle spoke out without any emotions, "Now go and let me handle this."

But I caught his thoughts, "How could Jasper do this…?"

I left the hospital, sucking venom out from Bella's blood was clearly too much for me and I had to look for Jasper too. Carlisle didn't speak about him as he was truly hurt.

On my way home, I turned back to have a last glace at Bella….and the thought quickly struck me, " What if I couldn't stop myself? Why did I take so big a risk like this? What would be more painful-seeing Bella die or failing to keep up my vegetarian diet?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bedtime** **Story**

_Author's note: Hey everyone, that's another big surprise that you are going to receive! It's Jacob's POV. Its the last chapter from Bella and the Demon. The next Volume : "I hate vampires" will be posted right tomorrow! Its the continuation of this story so please read it!_

"Was it really my mother?" Renesmee's dreamy voice rang with eyes wide open, "Is she really gonna die?"

I chuckled, "No" looking away from the fire to her for the first time. "How do you think you were born, dummy".

But I saw pure curiosity in her eyes and sincerely stated, " No, she is gonna be fine"

She didn't give any sign that she heard me. The fire in front of her crackled in her blank eyes, maybe in her heart too.

I knew it wouldn't be an easy job to tell her the truth, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take it all in at once. That's why I started it as "a good bedtime story" but she had picked up quickly.

"It's my mother's story?"She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked in pure amazement.

"Well, it's not hard to pick up how you talk about her" she said boasting the fact that she was right.

But she was deep in thoughts now, I wish I had Edward's power…wish I could hear her thoughts…

"Is it bothering you? We could start it tomorrow." I said pretending to be sleepy.

"No" she gasped almost abruptly.

"No, I have waited too long, I wanna know" she drifted into silence and without much ado; I started making the tent for her.

I needed to give her space; it's true that she isn't anything but normal….but it's also true that vampire and werewolf stories were far away from normal even for her.

She suddenly whispered, "What was my mother like, Jacob?"

"Oh, she was….she was my best friend. An awesome person to be with. A brave, independent and strong lady of utter intelligence!"I answered with a faint smile.

"You miss her?" she said quickly as I finished.

It took to me a long time to answer, "Yes".

I was remembering Bella. Then I heard myself say, "With you around, I don't really miss her, your brown eyes and bronze hair….makes to feel close to her!"

I quickly turned to hide the tiny tear around the corner and instead pulled out a bag.

"Your mother gave this to you". And I just felt her start to cry as she opened the bag.

How do I ever tell her, how much I miss everyone? I thought and submerged into Bella's dream…

_Author's note: So, How did you like it? Want to read more of what happens? Then please review and let me know! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sufferer**

_Author's note: It's the first chapter of the Second Volume, I hope you like this. Bella will be mostly unconscious throughout her 2 days in Hospital. She wakes up on the 3__rd__ day and thats where the story starts._

_I really don't know how you guys took the first volume, so please review and let me know...I might not continue. _

**Bella POV**

Where am I? Dead? Was all I could think with that intense pain . No, I wasn't dead as I still felt my body, and it was in flames.

Then there was rapid gush of wind around me; one like a passenger in a plane would feel if he opened the window.

Was I moving? No I couldn't, I was in too much pain to move. Could I be moving from earth to heaven? It could be because after a moment I heard an angel's voice saying, "Good, now go and let me handle this."

...

"Hey Charlie, Bella is here" I heard someone say as I flickered my eyelashes.

It was as if I opened my eyes for the first time. The toothy grin of Jacob Black, who now looked bigger than the last time I saw him, made me comfortable. The pain was gone, but curiosity emerged at the surface, "How did this happen?"

I slightly opened my mouth to ask, "What happened?" when Charlie cut in and said the same thing.

"And how were you so far away from Seattle in the woods? That's where Edward and Alice Cullen found you bitten on their way to Seattle" He added with concern in his tone.

However, by the confused look on my face, Billy quickly mouthed, "Oh, let her take rest, we'll talk about it later"

I was supposed to be relieved that the interrogation round was put away for the moment, but I was not. Charlie's questions were my query too. I just couldn't link so much together. Just then I saw someone peeking through the window.

"Oh, it's Edward Cullen, such a charming boy" Charlie said as he followed my gaze to look at what attracted my attention.

"You ought to thank him!" Charlie beamed, sending Edward in and leaving with Billy and Jacob.

"Well, someone's impressed " I thought rolling my eyes but then caught the unusual anxiousness in Jacob's eyes. "ugrr, so many mysteries to solve" I thought to myself.

"I will go, you need to rest" Edward muttered quickly trying not to look at me for some reason.

"You didn't come in yet" I debated, apparently he was being reluctant to meet me, wonder if that has anything to do with how I smell. Oh! Another mystery.

Suddenly life seemed too complex to work out.

I tried to smile and throw away my thoughts for the while, "Thank you".

I didn't remotely like him. But I needed him as I couldn't remember anything from the point Jasper came.

"Jasper" I uttered forgetting he was here, though it was just a whisper, he couldn't have heard it. But he did, as at that exact moment our eyes met.

"Hey" rang Alice's voice as she entered, "How are you, Bella".

Her smile made me feel as if we were best-friends, but it was too sweet to be true.

"I am fine" I tried to smile again, "thank you. I was just wondering where exactly I was found? Because I remember, I was with Jasper..." my sentence trailing off.

"Oh Bella! Don't put pressure on yourself, why do you expect yourself to remember anything? You have returned" she oddly shared a glance with Edward and curtly finished her sentence, "from death".

She seemed to hastily recover herself from what ever happened and the sweet voice rang again.

"Well, it's funny, but Jasper's away on Holiday to the North". "Guess, my brother's charm is working on you as you imagined him when you were in utmost danger" Alice added giving a false laugh.

Oddly, Edward's gaze was fixed upon me throughout the conversation.

"I didn't imagine him" I spat out getting anxious.

"Calm down Bella, we should go" Edward said sincerely before leaving immediately.

I think I saw him pronounce "Take care" as he closed the door and our eyes met for the last time.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...I am actually very upset for not getting much reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth 

Author's note: Hey everyone. Bella is about to discover the truth today. Please review!

**Bella POV**

I was awoken by the footsteps, my eyes opened as a reflex action as my ears evaluated the sound. For some reason, I was scared, probably because I just had a very bizarre dream. Aware that I was no longer alone, I looked up to see Jacob entering the room.

"Jacob, I'm fine. Why are you here again?" I looked at the clock it was quite late for a visitor.

He bore the expression that he was hiding something. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned. He quickly nodded his head, "Oh, no... no" his quick reply confirming my doubt.

"Okay," I squeaked trying to be normal. "Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he's right here" He turned gesturing outside. "He didn't come in?" He asked, confused.

"Nope," I sighed, "well not after you left that is" still gazing at my sheets. Apparently we both knew how shaky Charlie got when he had to show love. It was weird, but I was thankful as he often left me on my own.

However, the Jacob mystery thing was not going to well. I knew he was about to spill it. Several minutes passed as he looked here and there, parting his lips.

"Actually, I AM here to say something" Jacob spoke urgently, "I don't like the Cullen guy". I could see the disgust on his face.

To assure and calm him down I slowly uttered, "Trust me, no more them I do".

"No, you don't understand" he paused, "there's a secret, a legend. He is not like us"

I saw he had given away too much. I knew this had something to do with me or else he wouldn't have come to me.

I grabbed the opportunity, getting up for the first time in three days I pronounced, "Tell me."

"That's the problem, I can't" He said furiously, I could see he couldn't hold it himself.

I knew I had an effect on him. So I pressed his warm hands in mine and whispered, "Please".

The next moment, his hushed, slow voice filled the room. "It's a Quileute Legend. I can't give away everything, it's against the rule. I didn't believe it either but, do you really believe it was an animal attack? Just look at those canines" He pointed at my wound.

"You mean the Cullen guy did it?" I asked and Jake nodded. "But why would he suck my blood? I am at the hospital for blood loss right?"

Jake nodded again, "That's what you need to find out Bella", placing a kiss on my forehead before turning to leave

….

The whole night passed as I kept thinking rewinding the events that occurred that day. This could have only one answer- Jasper sucked my blood.

Jasper…..drank…my….blood.

I hurried off the bed to dial Jake's number which was on speed dial already. "Jake…. Jake please don't tell me this has got something to do with…..with vampires" It sounded so wrong even when I said it that I was about to laugh.

It's a myth. It might scare a 5 year old kid but not me….I know better than that, right? The question was held on my intelligence and I waited earnestly for the answer.

I felt I would hear Jake's enormous laughter, "Hahaha, gosh Bella I got you!"

"Jake!" I called out impatiently when I didn't get a reply.

"Yes," I heard Jacob's pained voice from the other side. "Yes, it has got everything to do with …vampires"

Goosebumps made their way throughout my whole body. I froze and angrily muttered, "You are dead if this is a joke you know" before hanging up.

My head was spinning faster now.

….

I rummaged through each and every website which talked about Vampires on my phone, as the first light of daybreak entered my room.

It was as if even nature told me, you have reached the truth!

I had the explanation for almost everything. The Cullens' all looked very pale; their skin was as smooth as marble. They didn't talk to anyone else. They were extremely good-looking. None of them ate anything and only talked among themselves. They just sat, rigidly. They were strong, Jasper had fought five men at one time and was still unharmed. They were cold, that's why I felt chilled when I hugged Jasper. And they craved for blood, that's why Jasper could not control himself when I was so close.

….

The sound of the door opening almost made me jump. I realized my palm ached from the way I was clutching the sheets out of tension .I had just found out it was no animal but a vampire.

Upon looking who made the noise, I clutched the sheets harder. It was Carlisle Cullen.

"What happened, Bella? You seem like you have seen a ghost" He asked with a sober smile as he checked my blood bag.

"Not a ghost, but close…a monster"!


	9. Chapter 9

** Captive**

_**Author's note:**_ Hey everyone...thanks again! This is specail chapter done fast for Cooks...hope you'll like it. And things get much more interesting from here...but sadly I think I can only upload every 3 days...cause I am VERY busy...didn't get to write any chapters lately, I am just posting the old ones! So hope you will wait patiently...__

__By the way...reviews can obviously make the chapters faster...like Cooks did! Now here you go...my self-esteemed Bella...__

* * *

><p>I scrutinized the man in front of me...<p>

A man was sincerely going through my medical reports with scrupulous eyes, in his white doctor's coat. Carlisle Cullen.

And a thought occurred to me, "How was he a doctor? He cleaned bloody wounds, stayed in room full of blood…how could that be?"

Carlisle did look human maybe he really was one. Wait, Edward, Jasper….they aren't his sons. They are all adopted! Maybe he was the only human.

Gosh, I needed to save him, what if the others planned to kill him.

Panic subdued any other valid facts. So, without any other thought, I sprang on my feet and mumbled, "Your sons are vampires!"

Yes, I knew how that sounded, and Carlisle's expression screamed, 'Bella, you have gone mad'. But I had to convince him.

He was completely taken aback. His pupils dilated and brows puckered.

"I know that you don't know the truth. But it was not an animal. It was Jasper" I said in one breathe feeling the need of persuading him immediately.

"Bella, honey, you are tired." He now held my shoulders to make me lie on the bed and pulled the covers up. "You seem to read too many comic books".

"Dr. Cullen, I know exactly how this sounds but…." I held his hand in order to convince him but stopped when his touch reminded me of something.

Jasper…

"Cold hands, marble smooth skin. Your eye color changed in an instant….." I muttered as if telling myself that I was in a grave danger but knew he heard every single word.

"Bella, it's not what it seems like" Carlisle now spoke holding my hand more tightly.

"I know exactly what it is" I spat, pulling my hand free before running from my room...

Apparently, Carlisle was a vampire too.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

"Edward!" Alice called and I swiftly came to the living room in vampire speed, "Bella knows... She is going to confront Carlisle…" she paused for a second to look at me, signaling the possible danger, "in a minute".

We were in our car and half way to the hospital when Carlisle called, "Bella found out and she is probably going to tell somebody. Just take her and stay at the house, I will be there soon".

This is not good. Humans knowing about us could cause a lot of trouble…both for us and them .

…...

We found Bella running towards the parking lot in her hospital gown when Alice stopped the car in front of her.

She looked like a mess and screamed out; "Leave me alone," as I left the car.

"Sorry," I whispered in her ear as she struggled in my arms, "You know too much to be left alone" and directed her into her car.

She was very hostile on our way towards home. It was extremely tough and annoying to keep her safe while trying to keep her inside the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I knew I was no match for his strength , so I finally gave in. On looking out the car window I saw everything was a total blur. It was just various shades of green passing us.

After one turn the car finally stopped. I peeked from under the enclosed hands of Edward.

It was all mostly green. On turning left, I witnessed this huge porch area along which a huge white house stood. The house was timeless, graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was everything a dream house would have been and the least of what you expect as a vampire den.

"Don't you live in coffins?" I questioned almost amused, forgetting that I was not a mere visitor but a captive here.

"Too many myths, baby." Alice chimed, "Now get out".

Now that I was reminded that I was a prisoner , I stopped fantasizing about the building with big glass windows and refused to get down.

"I am not going in" I spat, giving an angry look toward Edward.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Zoomed the blond bombshell out of nowhere.

She was too beautiful to be true. But then realized she was not supposed to exist, not supposed to be real. And the hatred came back.

"Oh! Is this the chick that drove Jasper away?" Rosalie shouted with a big laugh.

"Hmmm, she IS tasty" Rosalie now whispered coming closer to sniff.

Another vampire, a lady, appeared at that exact moment, "Rosalie, you are not supposed to behave like that" She scolded.

If it was not for her extreme speed, I would have thought she was human as everything about her was so mother like. The way she looked at me was almost warm and welcoming.

Then I reminded myself. 'They are all vampires, and it's their hobby to play mind-games'

Esme, that is what the motherly vampire was called, asked us to come in. Alice explained why I was here to her, so fast that it was hard to keep track of what came out of her mouth.

So I kept looking at the interior instead, which was even more surprising than the outside. It was very bright, open and large. The first floor was entirely a wide living space with the whole southern wall made of glass. A huge curving staircase took most of the western part.

A low rumbling of a car pulling up came, causing everyone to look. I quickly picked up a knife lying on the corner and staked Rosalie, who was the closest in order to run free.

But she was faster and grabbed my neck with one hand while pulling the knife out with the other. She almost throttled me to death, looking extremely agitated at my sudden move, when luckily Carlisle came and stopped her.

I fell down on my back when she let go of me. I clasped my neck to check if I was alright.

Esme gave me a hand and made me sit in their large sofa while Carlisle held the fierce Rosalie.

"You bitch, what do you think you are?" She started accusing me when Carlisle called for silence.

"Calm down everyone, we are here to talk." He pronounced with a firm voice.

A/N: Please tell me how you like it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Deal**

_Author's note: Hey everyone! This is the deal...hope u like it..._

**_In the living room..._**

"Listen Bella, we are not harmful…" Carlisle probably wanted to add something else when I cursed under my breath.

"Look who's talking" I immediately found all eyes on me.

"Look here bitch; we can hear what you say no matter how low you say it, alright?" Rosalie spat clearly struggling in Alice and Edwards grasp.

But the picture in front of me began to swirl on its side becoming dimmer until I saw nothing.

* * *

><p>"Nothing much, she is going to be fine", I vaguely heard Carlisle speaking "But I won't accept this kind of behavior from you Rosalie" I slowly opened my eyes trying to remember my previous condition and place.<p>

"Bella…? Are you alright?" I again heard his voice. Apparently I was in the hospital again. It was a big room, bigger than a hospital would have but had all the hospital machines lined beside my bed.

As my eyes started to gape around the room he again spoke, "It's our house, you fainted and I decided to take care of you here."

"What happened to me?" was an involuntary question, "Aah, my neck hurts..."escaped as I tried to get up.

"No, no, you lay down "he insisted hastily. "Well," he paused seemingly he was at lack of words, "Rosalie, by mistake, made your wound worse".

"So that blonde made my already hurt neck caused by her so called brother, to be worse." I seethed angrily.

I heard Rosalie hiss at this. "Yet you claim yourselves," I muttered rolling my eyes, "to be harmless" I mocked. The room immediately was full of snarls but I ignored it. I wasn't afraid of these leaches.

"But you attacked first" Alice muttered.

"But it didn't do any good..." I mocked again.

"Okay, so as I was saying" Carlisle started, "WE are not harmful. Vampires drink human blood as you must have known by now. But we can survive by drinking animal blood and that's the life WE choose to live."

Carlisle gaped at me and when convinced by my slight nod that I got what he said, he continued.

"Vampires usually need to change places. Too many lost humans attracted attention.

We moved to Forks because it's a small town and people are less suspecting. We just wish to lead normal, human lives"

There was an eerie pause, none of the other people, well vampires to be exact, seemed to move an inch, but I was now sweating and moving every few seconds. It was not comfortable neither soothing to hear what he said so coolly.

"What Jasper did to you is shameful" His tone genuinely showed that he WAS ashamed, "I am sorry".

Alice spoke in that very instant, "Carlisle, please don't apologize, it's not your fault"

"Oh so is that it? A sorry can mend everything…? I could have died!" I shouted brutally.

"I am sure he didn't do it intentionally but just lost control." Carlisle spoke in the same apologetic tone, his eyes now on the floor.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying; just one of you lose control and many people might be dead." I pronounced with utter disgust despite my now heavily aching neck.

I felt a quick rush of wind, "Alice," Carlisle muttered and I saw she was now right beside me, with furious eyes.

She turned back swiftly and calmly said, "Don't worry; though this girl didn't learn her manners , I know how to behave with guests. I am just going to talk to her, politely".

I was thunderstruck, did this leech just accused me of being manner less! But I wasn't given the time to act on this allegation as her chirpy voice emerged.

"We are vampires, and we are not supposed to have feelings. We are not supposed to think before killing a person. Do you think twice before eating a chicken, you don't because you that's your food. However you could live on vegetables, why don't you do that?"

"You should probably meet a regular vampire in your life," She said in that same sincere tone and laughed.

"What's so funny" I thought, whatever she said did make sense, but I wasn't supporting a monster!

"Well actually if you did, he or she wouldn't have cared to spare you…. let alone enduring your rudeness".

"We are vampire and blood is our food, fair enough! Human blood is just tastier, like chicken, but we still choose to survive on animal blood, vegetables in your language. Just think, why exactly are we making that sacrifice?"

"What…? Forgot how to speak, baby?" Alice mocked again, when she saw that I was clearly defeated by her words.

"Well, let's look at it from another point," She suggested. "We are committed to not drink human blood, and we are different. You, here, are causing us some problems, so we can just snap your neck, and problem is solved, just like that. None of us will be guilty of drinking human blood."

I felt my eyes coming out of their sockets, not believing what she said. "What, even humans kill other humans for their benefit, and we are supposed to be monsters right? Why can't WE do it?"

I was too absorbed in thoughts when she muttered before leaving, "My little speech is coming to an end, don't worry" She smiled softly, "Just think a little before you speak."

* * *

><p>We were all spell-bounded, especially me. Then breaking the silence after a few minutes Edward spoke.<p>

"None of us chose to be what we are today, Bella" He slowly uttered each word with compassion and hidden pain, "I would rather be in a grave now, as I know I am not supposed to live…" He stopped. After breathing, he stated, "Err…I am not supposed to be here"

"But this man here, Carlisle helped us a lot, showed us that there was alternative ways to live….to spend the leisure time, and we do that. We all think very highly of Carlisle, fatherly in fact. So please don't accuse him for Jasper's mistakes!" And he left too.

…...

"Hmm, hmm" Carlisle gave a little coughing noise to catch my attention after another few minutes. On looking up I saw it was only Carlisle and Esme left.

"Umm, sorry if you felt my children were rude, yes I do think of them as my own child, and they think a little highly of me" He pronounced each word at a time, giving the idea that he was scared to speak up.

"So, I hope we have a deal here, you won't have any problems at all from now on. And you will keep our secret safe." He asked suggestively.

"Deal" I muttered vaguely

A/N...please review if u want this to continue...and let me know anyway to make this better...especially Abebi...u are my best critique!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Reality_**

_Author' note: Hey everyone thanks a lot for reading my first attempt of writing a story. I love reviews, questions and suggestions but received very few, so guess my work is not that good. Anyway, I just received one question about Jasper and Alice's relationship status. So I am adding a background to this chapter for your convenience._

**Background: **

**Edward**: It just like Edward of the book. He is loved by his family, and given fair importance. He doesn't fall for anyone so far and is more into books and knowledge like Carlisle. Oh and Carlisle is his biggest inspiration. Tanya from Denali clan (their extended family) is still into him but he refuses.

However, Bella and her strong personality hit him like a big, yellow school-bus ! Plus, I didn't want to give this little piece of information but Alice has this secret, huge crush on him!

**Alice: **We'll get to see a softer and emotional side of Alice in my story because of her crush on Edward. She is not as friendly with Bella as they are supposed to be in the book and they get into a great bond of friendship in the middle of the story. For now they think of each other as unbearable!

**Jasper: **I love him! Anyway, I know he is kind of absent but he will be coming back….soon! We will see a more charming Jasper (after all that's why he has emotion controlling gift, right? Because he was charming when he was human?)

He definitely feels something for Bella, but is it bloodlust or love…he can't make out. But he will...

**Jacob: **Jacob will have more part in my story than he had in the first book. He knows about vampires through their legends' and he also knows that people from his tribe became werewolves (the term shape shifter isn't known yet). But he doesn't tell Bella that secret. They become best-friends from the very beginning.

Jacob's love life? Wait till you see it all…he's gonna be a player!

Anymore questions will be welcomed and resolved. Thank you.

**Reality**

I was panting, clearly out of breath by running after miles. There were five goons after me, all ferocious looking. Just another turn and I reached the same dark lane. A beautiful angel stood by the glistening street light. His flashy smile made the goons disappear in the back of my mind. Just when I felt relieved, his smile widen and out came the sharp canines…"Noooooo…." was all I could conjure from the utter numbness.

A soft touch on my skin…"Bella, wake up, it's me,"

I jumped as I came out of the nightmare and the reality sank in. It was my room as the wall and creaking floorboards looked oddly familiar. I was still laid in my small bed wiping the sweat off and clutching the bed sheet with another hand.

"What happened, Bella" Jake murmured, as if to grab my attention.

I turned my head towards him. He was seated at the edge of my bed, eyeing me as if I was sick or something. For some weird reason he looked even bigger than the last time.

"Why are you sweating so badly? It's pretty cold today" He again murmured in his husky voice gesturing the window. It was raining cats and dogs; nothing unusual in Forks but I still bored my eyes into it, thinking what exactly I went through, trying to seek refuge in reality.

Carlisle took me to the hospital again that evening; secretively of course I was again restored as a patient. I passed another night there and was discharged just the next day.

It became difficult to look in Carlisle's eye when he was suggesting me to meet him every week so that he would check up on my wound. Charlie seemed okay whatsoever, but I knew he cared deep down as every day before leaving for work he came up to check on me and gave me little pecks on my forehead.

7 days passed, yes, exactly seven days and I didn't move out of this house. It was too much for me as if something like "reality" never existed. I was dealing with mythological characters like vampire here. How could I even consider myself sane? Every few minutes when I trailed off my own thoughts, I wondered was all that a mere dream. Did I get so much hurt that it drived me insane? Did that big white house really existed in the forest?

But the mornings never failed to remind me that everything was true. The dreams, nightmares to be exact….it were as if I was reliving each and every dreadful moments with those vampires.

I haven't been attending school. Charlie agreed with me saying it was best that I took some rest. Jessica and Mike came to see me but I guess my grim mood shoo them away. No one was even aware of the monsters between us, I guess it would be better if I didn't know it all too. At least I could rest in peace...And to top it all off I made a _deal_ with the vampires!

"What was I thinking?" I said loud enough to jerk Jacob up, quite pissed at myself. Apparently, Jacob thought of giving some time to myself and stayed shut.

Confusion clearly overtook all other emotions in his face, and before he thought I was insane I explained everything to him.

…

I needed to tell these to someone, to make sure I wasn't the only one part of all these insanity. And for some reason, I thought Jake would be the best person. After all he is the only true friend I have got in Forks.

I was almost crying when I finished my story and hugged him as a reflex action. I felt so weak…haven't talked to anyone since ….since my accident. And thus I clutched Jacob like there wasn't a tomorrow.

"Where were you?" I barely managed to squeak under the tight hug and started sobbing in his shoulders again.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, now pulling me away from his grasps to look straight into my eyes, "But I did go to see you the next day but they didn't allow me saying Dr. Cullen strictly mentioned no visitors."

"I knew at that exact moment that something was wrong" He muttered now furious, "I even sneak passes the nurses and opened your room, but it was locked."

"Before I could take any step in looking for you, Billy called up and wanted me home straight back. He had some work to do," He finished in breathe. Seemingly he was hastily trying to proof that he cared, but it wasn't needed, I knew he cared for me.

"Then Billy called Charlie to check on you and Charlie said that you were home and that u got discharged. But then I caught cold and Billy didn't let me out for this long. I tried your number but no one picked and Billy said probably you were at school or work…"

He trailed off; anxiousness was clearly on his face. But I had too much to worry about, and now that I got a friend, I wanted peace.

And so I pulled Jacob Black in another tight hug, it didn't matter how inappropriate that was, I needed it….and felt into sleep after seven long days….

A/N: Hey everyone...I'm extremely busy...but still managed to write this big enough chapter...so PLEASE review!


End file.
